A chance encounter
by XSDStitch
Summary: Kiro lands in the realms of dragon and encounters Cynder. What adventure will they face?


Kiro glanced around it was a large spacious field he took a deep breath however he suddenly saw that he had changed,

"So what am I this time?" he asked glancing around he grinned when he realized that he was a Dragon e grinned and took a deep breath and blew.

"I breath light?" he asked as he watched the beam of light that had erupted from his mouth blink out it made sense he did have power over it he glanced at his wings and grinned, running to somewhere he could jump.

"FLY! OOHF." Kiro hit the ground on his stomach, "Need more practice." he muttered

"I never saw a dragon in your size that has trouble to fly! And the only one I heard of was my friend Spyro... but he was raised by dragonflies in the first years of his live" told him a voice, causing the transformed Kiro to turn around. In front of him was a red colored dragon with red belly and white horns. His eyes are blue but on the right one was a scar.

"May I ask who you are?" asked the dragon

"Kiro, who are you?" the tan and red Dragon asked,

The one in front of Kiro answered "Fugeo."

"Okay Fugeo and your friend were raised by Dragonflies? Neat." Kiro replied smiling

A laugh came from the Dragon "For the full story you have to talk with him personally! I only know the rouge story behind that! I am on my way to him and my sister ut be careful... here are heartless around"

"Heartless here too?!" Kiro asked before sighing okay Fugeo lead the way.  
the two walked for a bit with Kiro flapping his wings and getting the hang of flying the two were now soaring towards thier destination.

"So where are we going Fugeo?" Kiro called as he glanced around searching for something that could give him a clue everything looked so different from up above needless to say he enjoyed it

"We fly to a town with a port! My friend Spyro and my sister Cynder lives there... the town runs by the name Seafang. Also my own family is waiting there." told Fugeo "How about you tell me about your family a bit? In fact you remind me on an friend I haven't seen in years! His name is Sora"

"Sora you know Sora?!" Kiro asked, as he soon smelt the familiar smell of salt water hit his nose there it was the city of Seafang.

"You know him?" Fugeo asked.

"I'm looking for him, is he here?" Kiro replied.

"Well..." Fugeo replied a little hesitantly

"To admit I haven't seen him since our last adventure... only another one of Sora's friends and he is back in Warfang right now" told the

"But I don't know if you know him... his name is Roxas" told Fugeo while adjusting his fly direction towards a forest htey are passing

Kiro with a little difficulty adjusted his angle as well, "We've only met once one of my friends got kidnapped to use as leverage against him and he got hurt it's nice to know he's feeling better." Kiro replied as he continued to follow Fugeo towards Seafang.

"Why is the front entrance so crowded?" Kiro asked arching a scaly eyebrow at the crowd occupying the front gate

"Not always... today we have a rather quiet day" explained Fugeo "But we are not using the front entrance"

"Huh, really? Then where are we going?" Kiro asked.

"The side entrance if we go through the front it'll be days before we manage to get into the city." Fugeo replied.

"Right!" Kiro replied looking at the ground and the people it looked kind of like a glacer moving he saw on TV so packed you could barely fit.

"They're all like Sardines." Kiro thought as he soon saw a temple of Sorts.

"Hope you like books! Because here is one of the biggest collections of this world" explains Fugeo and heads there

"Why are we going there?" asked Kiro

"Simple: Cynder and I agreed to meet there"

"Ahh okay and lucky for you i happen to really like books!" Kiro replied with a smile as the two landed

They entered the library and Fugeo warned "Don't get lost! It is hard to find somebody here... more than one skeleton was found here"

Kiro's horizon blue eyes went wide, "MEAP!" he muttered scared still he was amazed at how many books there were it wasn't long before they found a Black Dragoness with magenta wings and underbelly

She noticed the newcomers and turned around, smiling "Hi Fugeo! It has been a while! And who is your little friend with you?"

"Hello sis! This is Kiro! He is looking for Sora" told Fugeo. By that her head moved a little "Let me think Sora..." then she shook her head "Cannot tell that he was here since the last time I saw him!"

"Oh." the little red Dragon hung his head, "Okay where's Roxas?" Kiro asked.  
"I'll take you to him." Cynder replied.

"Have fun by flying back to Warfang!" told Fugeo and heads to the exit "me for my part I am going to meet with Spyro!"

"Thanks bro!" remarked Cynder and looks at Kiro "Let's go!"

"Okay." Kiro replied he followed the black Dragoness as the sea soon faded from his vision,

"So Roxas is in Warfang? What's that city like?" Kiro asked coming up to her side

"It's the largest city of this world. The moles build that as a symbol of their friendship to us dragons! It has three main sections. The first one is the old section, the ruins of the old Warfang if we put it in. The second section is the city self where everybody lives and the third is the dragon temple which is easy to spot. While old Warfang is blocked of due the dangers there and the fact it is mostly unexplored since nobody was there for eons you are free to head to the other two sections. Once we are here you might meet with three of the guardians there: Cyril, Terrador and Volteer. We just left Fugeo in Seafang so the seat of the Fire Guardian is empty due his absence"

"Alright, the Guardian's they're at the Dragon temple right?" Kiro asked.

"Yes." Cynder replied they soon spotted a temple like she had said when Kiro landed and entered he saw a large statue of a Dragon passing through another door he found three Dragons one was a yellow Dragon with grayish black spikes horns wings, underbelly and shoulder armor,

the Blue one had wings that looked like they were frosted with ice the rest of his wings and underbelly as well as the spikes on the back of his head, shoulder armor and horns looked like frozen crystals

the last Dragon was green with brown spikes on his chin and down the back of his neck, the same color for his underbelly, shoulder armor and wings he had a mace like appendage at the end of his tail.

"Good to see you again Cynder and who is this?" Terrador asked.

"His name is Kiro and he is here to see Roxas!" told Cynder.

"Roxas? He just went to the old ruins since we miss an explorer team and some heartless have been spotted in the town!" told Terrador while Cyril just growled "You know who is responsible for that! I cannot believe you still let him here under our ranks!"

"Ignore Cyril... he will just not believe the truth!" whisperer Cynder and Volteer began to explain something but because of his endless use of Thesaurus nobody really understood him

"Don't worry I'll handle the Heartless then I'll find Roxas." Kiro replied as he turned around and raced out.

"Wait!" Cynder cried chasing after him as he entered the town he spotted several Shadow Heartless, Reverse Trios and Trio Dragons menacing a bunch of moles.

"There you are! THUNDER!" Kiro yelled zapping a couple to get their attention

From Cynder suddenly came a couple of dark clouds and engulfed some of them and seems to squeeze them into non existence. But the darkness inside the attack was clear

"Whoa!" Kiro said in shock before letting a Shine Cannon fly from his mouth followed by a couple of Pearl spells.

Cynder slashed a couple of Neo Shadows with her tail and they were instantly poisoned Kiro followed up on the attack striking down the Neo Shadows and finishing them

"Cynder on your left!" Kiro yelled

She moved quickly and hit the attacker with her claws

Kiro sighed in relief he finished the last of the Heartless with a fire spell.

"Everyone alright?" Kiro asked.

"Yes thanks to you two Dragons." one of the moles replied

"Something is wrong! We never had so many at once here in the town!" told Cynder "We should hurry since in the ruins might be more! And we already had our troubles with invaders coming from there"

"Right" Kiro responded as they rushed towards the gates of the ruins of Warfang.

"Hey Cynder that blue Dragon who was he talking about being the one he thought was at fault." Kiro asked as they entered the place indeed looked like ruins.

"Roxas?!" Kiro called getting an echo

"Cyril talked about Fugeo... he believes that Fugeo killed his mate" told Cynder while looking around "Thought it looks different... on the other hand I wasn't here for years!"

"Oh I see." Kiro replied

"So where do you think the Exploration team ended up?" Kiro asked as they flew around it was full of many drawings Kiro even saw one of a purple Dragon being worshiped.

"Properly in one of the lower chambers! Most of the places of this level is either destroyed or explored!" told Cynder, shivering a little as she saw the drawing "Cannot believe they worshipped him once"

"Who?" Kiro asked.

"Malefor, he was a purple Dragon, that's a rare breed of Dragon that can master all four elements, Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth as well as having several other powers however he became corrupted he tried to destroy the world the world has been in Chaos since he chose evil."

"But from what I've seen you've got rid of him already...right?" Kiro asked as they landed on one of the lower levels

"A few times. The first time was eons ago as the guardians of this time sealed him away. Then he got trapped in the worlds core by the guardians and by the last time... used a dragoness a dark ritual that destroys souls at the cost of a dragon soul" explained Cynder "And because of Malefor many of my ancestors had familiar problems like my brother had before Malefor was destroyed.

They head heard something in one of the corridors and they followed it to the source, finding several moles and a few dragons "The Explorer team!"

Kiro could see a bronze colored cheetah with Roxas's hair style and clothes fighting off Heartless.  
"Roxas!" Kiro shouted as the two rushed over taking out Heartless as they went

"Kiro? What are you doing here?" asked Roxas in surprise

"I just came here. and I ended up looking for you" Kiro replied

"Where are Ven and the others?" Roxas asked

"We got seperated." Kiro replied as he shot a beam of light at a Trio-Dragon

Cynder slashed an Heartless that looked like a mole with spikes with her tail blade

"That means we have to find them? How great! But it seems you met Cynder! Did you had the pleasure with Spyro as well?" asked Roxas while using both blades to kill a few of the magic type heartless

"No not yet, I met Cynder's Brother though." Kiro replied as he killed a digger mole Heartless.

Cynder let out a scream that pierced the air freezing the remaining Heartless in place out of fear

"Fugeo? Yeah Sora and he had a nice little adventure... and I wonder partly how they survived that!"

Cynder checked on the moles and sighs "Most of them are still alive..."

"That's good." Kiro sighed  
"We should probably get them back to the City"

"Leader..." moaned one Mole "The... leader... is... missing..."

"Uh oh, who's the leader?" Kiro asked looking around for any signs of someone else nearby

"Earth dragon... fought... somebody with... yellow eyes"

"Earth Dragon, yellow eyes? Can you tell me anymore?"Kiro asked he knew a couple of people with yellow eyes

"Did he mention any names?" Roxas asked.

"Xartec..." coughed the Mole "The... one with... yellow eyes called himself... Xartec..."

Cynder's eyes widened "What? I thought he was killed! And who is the earth dragon?"

"Me-Merada..." was the answer and Cynder explained "Terrador's son!"

"Who's Xartec?" Kiro asked

"Terrador's son, he must be in trouble!" Roxas stated

"We need to find them!" Cynder agreed.

"You are right! Let's go!" told Cynder, fearing the worst

"I still don't know who Xartec is." Kiro muttered,

"Neither do I let's just head down lower and see if they're there." Roxas replied from Cynder's back as they flew down

They suddenly heard a large explosion down from below.

"An Earth shot!" Cynder stated gaining speed.

"Hey wait for me!" Kiro cried flying fast.

Merada groans as he was on the ground and the being above him charges a large fire ball, planning to blast the dragon with that

"REFLEGA!" Kiro yelled he jumped in front and tried to hold off the Fireball managing to push it away but landing a little ** his feet.

"Hold on you can't be, Retac?!" Cynder asked,

"No, It's Xartec now." he stated ominously

"Are you a Nobody?" Roxas asked cautiously as Kiro healed Merada

"Something like that! A side of effect of the curse that bond my heart to my fire descendants! Didn't think that it would bond my heart instead of my soul on my descendants" chuckles the man "And thanks to a few... allies I can have this form and also my normal dragon from whenever I wish!"

"Allies who are you talking about?!" Kiro asked glaring up at the Nobody

"Xenahort!" smirks Xartec

"XEHANORT!" Kiro cried the glared,

"Did a kid named Kaen help you with this too he's here now isn't he?!"

"What are you planning?!" Cynder snapped.

Roxas just glared up both Keyblades ready to attack on a moments noticed Xartec smirked

"I have no plan, who this Kean is right now! But my plan just involves the same: Terminating all possible Purple Dragons! And since my own ancestors turned traitor to me and everybody could be the ancestor of the next one I decided to destroy this place! The keyhole was open once before so it is somewhere here!"

"The Keyhole, Dude you can't if the Keyhole is destroyed you'll be destroyed along side it!" Kiro cried

"And how will you know it Keybearer?" asked Xartec "And if I get destroyed... so long the threat of Purple Dragons are gone, everything is fine!"

"You are mad!" called Roxas and stormed forward only to get caught in a fire blast

"Where did he go?" asked Roxas and looks around

Cynder looked as well but couldn't even find a trance of her ancestors "I am really ashamed to know that he is my ancestor"

"Don't worry about him, your not him, we need to find him before he opens the Keyhole if we don't something bad will happen!" Kiro stated.

"Right!" Roxas agreed.

"Cynder any idea where the Keyhole is?" Roxas asked.

"Fugeo told me he was able to see it as it was opened... he was on his way home after a meeting of the guardians" told Cynder and began to think "From his descriptions I got from my brother... I don't get why Xartec even looked here for that!"

"I'm not sure, but we need to go to where Fugeo saw it!" Kiro stated.

"Follow me!" told Cynder and took off

They soon headed to a large feild the area where Fugeo had seen the Keyhole, Kiro summoned his Keyblade ready to seal it in a moment's notice.

"Alright, were is it." he thought to himself holding his Keyblade

"Not sure... Fugeo was hit by a rock and saw it just shortly before being knocked out" admits Cynder looking around, now feeling very unsure "But how should Xartec even open it? I thought for that they need a sword like yours... at least if I understood the explanations of Sora correctly"

"Yeah you do, so was Xartec Lying when he said he didn't know Kaen?" Kiro asked.

"Or maybe Xehanort passed him the power!" Roxas suggested,

"We can ask him personally... I fear he found it!" told Cynd and points a direction were a keyhole were seen

"XARTEC STOP! You can't destroy an entire world! And what's your beef with purple dragons anyway?!" Kiro shouted catching his attention

"Malefor, the first of them started a war just for his own goals! And as we finally captured and sealed him, he killed my mate in a last pitch adept to get free! He called two times the end of the world by himself and he would have just gone to other worlds to destroy them self! he wanted to fulfill the legend of the new world through every world!"

"The legend of the new world?" Kiro asked,  
"Summoning a Destroyer to bring these new worlds by issuing thier destruction, but Spyro isn't like that!" Cynder snapped.

"Even he isn't who guarantees the next purple dragon won't do it? Or the one after him? The risk is too great! And if i cannot wipe out the purple dragons then I have to destroy the source of them to protect at least the other worlds!"

Kiro glared, "That doesn't make it right! What your doing is just as bad as what you think a purple Dragon after Spyro might do!" he snapped  
he lunged only to get knocked back but the Dragon got back up again,

"I have enough!" roared Xartec and his body began to burn and changing forms

Xartec turned into a large red Dragon with resemblance to Fugeo however he had black eyes with yellow irises the opened his mouth to unleash powerful Fire beam the heroes managed to dodge just in time.

"HYDROGA!" Kiro yelled hitting Retac with a powerful wave of water!

He roared and shoot a burst of flames

Kiro dodged them but he could feel the heat roar pass them Xartec was definitely a powerful Dragon shot forward in a Photon Rush hitting Xetrac with a combo while Roxas managed to landed a ars arcanum attack with Cynder trapping Xartec in her shadow breath

He roared disgusted and pained and began to glow red. Cynder knew what this means and called "Fall back! He is about to use a Fire Burst which is devastating in close range!

"Not good!" Kiro yelled as he soared away as high and fast as he could to get some distance as did Cynder with Roxas trying to get back as the attack let loose.

The dragon release his attack and charged a Fire Beam aimed at the Keyhole

"NO!" Kiro shouted rushing forward at in and Casting Reflega to try and block it.

"KIRO!" Cynder shouted

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Roxas screamed.

However the beam seems to slowly break the Reflega but suddenly the dragon stopped, roaring in pain as Cynder ram her tail blade into his stomach. A large wound was now seem and Xartec was forced to hold with a paw on this wound

Growling he turned to face the Keybearer but his eyes widened as Roxas was suddenly closing in, not giving him time to react before the two blades hit him. One hit his wings so badly that a knacking sound were heard

Xartec growled in pain glaring at his three foes Kiro was the next to react

"TIDE SLICER!" Kiro yelled landing the attack on him sending him back panting with exhaustion

"It... won't be... over yet!" he growls, not noticing that he is starting to fade away

"What...no...I...can't...fade...not now!" he stated in despair as he faded completely.

"This was it..." sighs Roxas "We have to deal him again in the very moment there his heart is free"

"In case you forgot? Retacs heart was destroyed by a dark ritual" told Cynder

The two keybearers looked at Cynder in wonder

"Dark Ritual, so Xartec was just a Nobody then?" Kiro asked

"We weren't there." Roxas pointed out

"Over a Ritual he bond his heart, in believe it was his soul on his descendants... however it moved in the final battle against Malefor over to a different descendant to save her at least partly of the cost of the Ritual she started..." told Cynder "This ritual can destroy body and heart of anything but in return... it costs the body and heart of a dragon. You must know a dragon never leaves even after dying... a dragon soul becomes one with the world"

"Yeah I think I get what you're saying Cynder, even if someone's gone they're still with us." Kiro replied as Roxas and Cynder nodded in agreement

"Her talk should be taken more literally!" told a female voice and as the trio turned around they saw a dragoness. However they could see through her and Roxas asked "Are you a ghost?"

"Not really... more a dragon spirit that joined with this world like my ancestors did. Names Misunna!" told the dragoness and Cynder asked "You sound surprisely calm... last time I saw you, you had the wish to kill a few people, including my brother"

"That's past... and why should I still be angry when I have no longer a body and the one I desire doesn't exist anymore? Don't forget Retac's heart put itself into the place of mine as I used this ritual... his heart is like Malefors destroyed for good with no way to bring it back"

"Can you come back?" Kiro asked

"To solid form? Only if I got chosen by the Chronicler to be the next one but who knows when the next age begins?"

"Oh, yeah I can't help you there, I wish I could." Kiro replied with a sad smile

Cynder nods "We think we finished our business here"

"Right." Roxas replied as they returned to the ruins of Warfang and helped the exploration team back to the city

"What will you do Kiro?" asked Cynder

"I guess I'll go look for my friends they're bound to be...uh somewhere."

"I'll probably get going too." Roxas added.

"I wish you good luck! And Kiro... take this... it fall of from my body" told Cynder and hands him a black Dragon Scale "Fugeo gave Sora once one of his own Scales as well and it turned to a... what was it? Keychain?"

* * *

_Keyblade obtained: Dark Hero_  
_Strength +7 magic +10_  
_Ability: Magic Bezerk: When Kiro's health is low his magic power increases._

* * *

**Kiro belongs to KHLegancy!**

**I only own Xartec and Fugeo!  
**

**This story is cooperated work of KHLegancy and me!  
**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix  
**

**Spyro the Dragon belongs to Activision  
**


End file.
